sd_mcfandomcom-20200214-history
Sky does Minecraft (series)
This is a list of almost all of Sky's videos. hide and seek Hide and seek is a game were sky and his friends hide as blocks. Epic jump Maps epic jump maps are series in which sky plays with deadlox, minecraftuniverse and bodil 40 usually cops and robers cops and robbers have different summaries but the plot has always been the same to escape from prison. 1.0= the objective was to escpae from prison but you could also be in the prison again. 2.0= it has the same summary with the 1.0 summary the only difference is that there are now multiple ways to escape. 3.0= coppies some designs from the 2.0 version and to escape prison you must go to the boat you can't be killed by a normal warden making it easier. halloween edition= it is hard to play this map for both the warden and cop as it is quite hard to see and if you fall in the lava you might die there fore making it the 3rd hardest cops and robbers. it also has halloween things inside. Sky Does Minecraft not to be confused with the butter god himshelf is the first series that sky played. It was his first minecraft video. please note this is before he was as awsome as he is now. sky hub: 1.0= his first base was built here. unfortunately his file got corrupted and he made a new base 2.0= after his first world got corrupted/deleted he made a new base better than the old one but it got corrupted too 3.0= His 3rd base was the best creation he ever made. it was littrealy in the sky. the recruits thought that this might be our future base. But on the 38th episode he stopped playing for an unknown reason. it might have not been fun or also got corrupted too. Horor maps sky started playing these maps some time ago. All of these have the same objective finishing the maps. here are some lists of maps sky played: #Black Light #Haunted Mansion #The Hospital #The Staircase #The Base ment and many more to come Mini Games Sky has played alot of minigames which most of their purpose is to win. Sky Does Hardcore mode THis is probably skys fist hardcore mode survival where he had to survive without dying sky was very brave when he did this. He only did 6 episodes the last one was in the netehre no one knows why this series stopped it might be it is not to popular or his save got corrupted Mod showcases skys modshow cashes as you can guess he does mod showcases. The squid usually appears. although sky never does them that often anymore. hunger games/ survival games In every hunger games/ survival games he played the goal is always the same be the winner. Most recently he usually plays in his servers. Servers Skydoesminecraft.com in this server sky told his recruits about this server and he might have played survial games here Sk-sg.com in this server sky played hunger games on this server too. skga.me this server is sky's latest server he recently played run from the beast, asasins craft,sky games (survival games) and ghost busters.